danshi_joshi_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Valerie
Valerie was part of the Second Generation of Danshi Joshi Project before her official graduation as of July 30, 2014. She had been a member Minna Musu。and Raspberryz . Her image color was''' 'Passionate Red' ' Aside from being one of the most active members of the forum, she had been a co-moderator with Yuzuriha . While she is known for being one of the most matured and risque members of the group, she also stands out for being one of the most playful, vibrant and child-like (at times) as well. Biography '''Pre-DJP' 2013 She entered Danshi Joshi Project and and joined the project's Second Generation. She was active two of the project's major groups, Minna Musu 。and Raspberryz. She was made the first DJP moderator. 2014 On June 16, 2014, the project released her first and last birthday solo [Shining Itoshiki Anata ] On July 30, 2014, she announced her graduation and joined the triple graduation with generation-mates, Natsumi and Sayuri . Her graduation message: ''Hello all! In keeping with the Hello! Project format, I felt like I should give my comments on my graduation. ''Actually, I first approached Thea and Ryan back in April about graduation. This isn't a decision I made lightly, but it was one I had to make. As Thea said, things in my life are becoming very busy with my career, and so I had to sit down and consider what my passions are and what I can devote my spare time to. First of all is my writing, and second is my singing. In addition to my DJP activities I am also in BoCo with Yuzu, and have auditioned for a SeraMyu cover group as well. ''I have been a fan of Hello! Project since 2002, and though my interest in the group has risen and fallen, I feel that with my current level of interest it's time to take a step back from pursuing these opportunities. So that's why I've made the decision to graduate from DJP.'' ''While Thea and Ryan have graciously allowed me to remain a moderator here, I will not be around in the capacity that I once was able to be. Yuzu is a moderator now and she will be taking up most, if not all, of my duties as I transition to my new schedule. I will pop in when I can, but if you need to reach me quickly you can contact me on Skype. I know several of you have sent me friend requests on Facebook, and I'm deeply sorry but if you are underage, I am unable to add you as a friend due to the rather risque content that I post. (Thea and Ryan will attest to the fig story I posted over the weekend...) ''To everyone at DJP, thank you for your friendship, your enthusiasm, and your encouragement. ''Valerie'' ''July 30, 2014 Profile *Stats **'Name:' Valerie **'Image Color''': Passionate Red **'Nicknames:' Val, Vikitty **'Birthdate: '''June 16, 1985 **'Birthplace: Vancouver, Canada **'''Age: 29 **'Western Zodiac:' Gemini **'Chinese Zodiac:' Ox **'Blood Type:' O **'Height: '''5'0" **'Hobbies: Singing, writing, shopping, photography **'''Special Skills: I can eat food very quickly~ **'Favorite Colors:' Purple, red, blue. **'Favorite Animals:' Sea otters, penguins, koalas~ **'Favorite Season:' Fall! **'Favorite Foods:' Sushi, cake, pasta. **'Least Favorite Food:' Food: Mushrooms, onions, tofu~ **'Favorite Songs:' Brainstorming, I WISH, Mr Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ **'Danshi Joshi Project Groups:' Minna Musu 。(2013-2014t) Raspberryz (2013 - 2014) Trivia *She gets along with Thea and Yuzuriha the most. *She is a fan of Sailor Moon. *Michi has a shipping for her and Yuzuriha , which she calls Moonshipping ''because she often associates both with Sailor Moon. *Her fig story. *Her, Natsumi and Sayuri 's graduation are considered the first official graduations. * Shipping Garlic Bread and Valerie is canon. Michi calls, ''ValHelshipping after Van Helsing, Enemy of Dracula who was afraid of garlic. Category:DJP Members